


Un combat de tout les instants

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Background Fraxus - Freeform, Background Relationships, Gen, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Parfois la tentation est trop forte, et son passée revient avec la voix douce de la facilité et d'un chemin sombre qu'il a promit de ne plus jamais emprunter.Une bataille contre soi-même n'est jamais gagner d'avance, mais le prix d'une victoire vaux tout les efforts du monde.
Kudos: 1





	Un combat de tout les instants

**Nuit du FoF Mars 2021 – Thème Résister**

Parfois c'était dur de résister à la tentation. Même après des années de contrôle, la tentation le faisait parfois douter. C'était un choix plus facile, plus simple, plus satisfaisant, mais sans aucun mérite ou dignité. La tentation était souvent si tentatrice, profitant de chaque moment de faiblesse, désireuse de laisser parler ses plus sombres pensées.

C'était un combat difficile. Fried avait l'habitude de faire face à sa propre noirceur, c'était son combat.

Il se devait de résister, qu'importent les circonstances. Il devait résister quand lors d'une mission l'un de leur ennemie blessait gravement ses amis ou son compagnon, luttant contre l'envie de déchirer l'homme, sa main tremblante de l'envie d'écrire ses mots interdits. On ne devait pas tuer. Alors Fried devait résister et après de longues secondes de lutte le mage devais se contentait de neutraliser l'homme pour le remettre aux autorités.

Qu'importe comme l'idée de se vengeait et de faire souffrir l'homme était agréable.

Il devait résister quand la vie d'un homme se tenait entre ses mains, si fragile qu'un seul geste de sa part pourrait mettre fin à leur vie corrompu. Son épée pouvait glisser rapidement, passant d'une menace douloureuse contre une gorge à la respiration paniqué à une lame tranchante pénétrant dans la chaire chaude d'un homme.

Le contrôle était la seule chose qui emprisonnait sa propre violence, ses propres noirceurs.

Il était si facile de provoquer le chao, d'agiter le monde en écoutant la petite voix sombre qui lui soufflait les pires idées et ses pires pensées. Il était plus facile d'aller trop loin que de se restreindre.

Mais toutes ses actions en valaient la peine quand il pouvait se tenir avec ses amis, méritant d'être chaque jour aux cotés de ses deux meilleurs et premiers amis. Cela en valait la peine quand il était fière d'être à leurs coté, de pouvoir se réveiller chaque jours dans des bras aimants, de voir des sourires tout les jours et de se sentir à sa place.

Il pouvait attendre le réveille de ses proches à l'infirmerie, rassurer de ne pas avoir dépassé cette limite si fine entre l'homme et le monstre. Il pouvait voir Luxus lui sourire, fière de lui alors qu'il n'avait pas plus de sang sur ses mains. Il pouvait s'assurer que Bixrow et Evergreen étaient en sécurité sans avoir à user de nouveau de violence.

C'était quelque chose d'inestimables pour Fried, la chose la plus précieuse qu'il posséder. Un réveille dans les bras de son compagnon, un échange autours d'une table à la guilde, des sourires, se sentiment se sécurité, se sentiment d'être à sa place.

Fried avait la chance de pouvoir tourner la page, d'oublier son passé pour un avenir plus radieux, accompagner des personnes qu'il aimait, avec se sentiment de fierté d'être un homme droit.

Cela valait la peine de se battre pour cette vie, de résister à chaque tentation que ses plus sombres désirs pourrons lui offrir. Les batailles n'étaient jamais gagner d'avance, mais la récompense qu'il recevait à chaque victoire valait toutes ses peines, alors Fried continuerait à se battre.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon [ Tumblr ](https://allen-kunekune.tumblr.com/) vous attend pour suivre plus de contenue, enfin surtout quelques réflexions ou drabble supplémentaire et voir les futures évènements auquel je participe.  
> Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre mon discord d'écriture du nom du [ Petit Salon d'écriture ](https://discord.gg/5zkvnXA), on discute beaucoup d'un peu de tout mais on se lance aussi des défis en plus de pouvoir demander des conseilles ou même être aider pour l'écriture de certain passage difficile !


End file.
